


Love Letters of Sorrow

by manipulative_broken



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal (TV) References, I Love You, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Mizomuno, Poems, Poetry, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Ti Amo, hannibal mizomuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulative_broken/pseuds/manipulative_broken
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote using perspectives of either Hannibal or Will during certain scenes like Mizomuno and stuff! Just some stuff i came up with during school and decided to jot them down. Hope yall enjoy!





	Love Letters of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> typically I am not a poetry gal but then after decided to try it out I found out that oMG it is so fun to write itand its fascinating on rhyming terms and metaphors and uRGH,.. but overall I am still a beginner at poetry so I hope this isn't too bad and I hope you enjoy!

<< **M I Z O M U N O** >>

I never wanted to hurt you

I ached to see you bleed

You filled my heart with utter sorrow

Something that's familiar to me

You brought back memories and nightmares

Tales I kept locked away, further down the halls

You had the key to unlocking them all

And you took the first chance you got.

Maybe I should have been less open

Shouldn't have sliced my heart up for you

Just so you could snatch it right up

And feed it to the wolves

We could have had a life together

Dancing beneath the beautiful sky

But now the night is tainted with blood

And the tears and raindrops overflow

I gave you pieces of me I didn't know I had

But you decided to turn away from us

I didn't want this to happen

But you always, pushed my hand

Why are you so tempting?

So alluring that I cant get away.

Like a singing opera ringing in my head

I am trapped in your melody.

I can't feel my body as I leave

For I have left my soul with you.

Maybe when you find me again

You'll bring it with you

And hopefully, the next time we won't end up in horror

Instead we pick our pieces up and reform. Together.

~Ha _nnibal Lecter_

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

What have I done?

I don't know what I feel

Is this regret? Or is this heartache?

You hold all the answers to that

I made a mistake, choosing to run

Run away from my nightmares instead of accepting them as my reality

I can't hide from my demons

For I am one myself.

You let me see myself, the mirror that projected every sinking piece of my soul

Yet I choose to shatter the glass

Fragmented pieces lay in their wake

As I see glimmers of myself and all my becoming

You gave me a choice to embrace my darkness

Once again, I was too much coward to face it

I am tired of running

And all the decisions left me crumbling under your grip

A bloody musical you had crafted

And we were supposed to the main stars

I'm sorry I let you down

My mind is screaming at me

You were my stability, my rock I clung to

Now i am lost without you

All the lies, all the pain

Everything a sculpture of the monster that festers inside you

The one in me calls out for you

Howling to the moons, hungering for a piece of your soul

Maybe one day I'll find you

And you'll be able to piece together the broken pieces of my heart

And hopefully, I won't tear us apart again

Instead, I'll show you my portrayal of the design you had painted for me.

~ _Will Graham_

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

<< **T H E W R A T H O F T H E L A M B** >>

 

You're a beautiful masterpiece

All I have ever wanted you to become.

Finally, now you see

Blatant compliments and words couldn't pass the thick veil of your fragile mind

But now surrounded by atrocities and pumping with fear,

The curtains have lifted

Soaked in blood, hair damp with sweat

I have never felt more strung apart

Yet so strong holding you in my arms

Like a little cub

Who grows up to a strong wolf

Dangerous and feisty, power reflected in the glimmer of the moonlight.

For a while, I thought you should be banished from barging into my castle

but this time you chose not to demolish the walls, and thus they lowered on their own accounts

I spent so long, willing for you to unlock those cages of yours.

Took us blood, sacrifice and finally a bond that turned out to be the key

I know your heart and mind isn't broken anymore

You should see yourself, glorious in all your beauty

All your life you have chased away the haunting fears

Unaware of the creature that fought to be released.

It's like the butterfly, emerging from the cocoon

Its chrysalis shed, reborn and new

You reek utterly of courage

And I can't look away from your eyes

For a desperation, a vulnerability that was always brimming

Have now been replaced with a strength of a ferocious beast.

But you have escaped the palaces of my mind

And I am willing to set you free

Spread your wings for me, my darling

And fall towards freedom with me.

~ _Hannibal Lecter_

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Is my head just wailing from the pain?

Or is it singing the melody you composed

I can't feel my hands nor my body

So please don't let go of my heart

There is a sinking feeling deep inside my chest

As if this void wasn't meant to be filled

But I know it my fears trying to cloud my thoughts

And I don't want to be dazed anymore

There is a lingering question inside

Taking root and blossoming into my veins

Am I the angel you want?

Or are you the demon that I need

Every ticking second, every bead of blood

Fills up the depth of our lonely souls

Fusing with the darkness that stains it

And melding into the colours of our passion

You let me see what I can become

A creation you developed over time, and the bloodshed you leave behind

Maybe I would have lingered in the shadows all my life

Taunted by the ghastly monsters that grapple at the hinges of my bed

But then you came along

Whisking me out of hell and brining me into your own

We are the loneliest animals of the kingdom

Respected, repulsed, flaunting, frightened

All the attention on us yet not the ones that we crave

Finally, I have found my place in this world

Locked in your embrace and a halo of death and savageness

You are the devil sent to torment me

While I am the fallen angel, abandoned by the skies

Guess you caught me when I fell.

~ _Will Graham_

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

<< **A P E R I T I F** >>

The moment I caught your gaze

My world became a blur

Everything a fading memory

Except the clarity that you brought

You sparked a light in me

Fascinated me with your skills

A broken boy lost and hopeless

Waiting for me to heal

A thread of linking problems

Festering in your nightmares

Waiting for the breach of light

To shield you away from the pain

But there is something hidden in those ocean eyes

Treasured, stored and locked away

A sacred key I hope to locate

Through the adventures that we seek

Are you the little lamb that runs from fear

Or are you the wolf in sheep’s clothing

You didn’t dare look into my eyes

“Not fond of eye contact’ you say

Could be the utter truth

Or a lie to cover up previous pains

Your beauty is captivating

And I long to devour you

To taste your fears and consume it

‘Don’t psychoanalyze me.” You snarl

A fiery that spikes the flame in my soul

Your veils are up, the curtains drawn

And how I ache to yank them all down

How are you so captivating?

For once I am trapped in my own walls

And your rudeness is somehow glorious

~ _Hannibal Lecter_

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

<< **D I G E S T I V O** >>

There is a copper taste in my mouth

Lingering touch on my skin

Arms strapped down to my side

And whispers in my ear

Please rescue me for the clutches of filth

I don’t want to leave like this

Far apart from your arms

And away from your scent

The room reeks, disgusting and foul

And the man is no different

He brandishes his weapons like a sword

But unlike yours, its blunt

A fanciful party hosted by a beggar

And I really want to leave

Doctor, please come save me

I don’t want to be lost

~ _Will Graham_

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

My body is numb

But my heart pounds like I have been strung on a cross

All this while I kept you under my fingertips

Now you have travelled out and gone lost

There is a lingering feeling, sinking deep in my chest

That your heart may stop and you’ll forever rest

Never would I have thought my head would sing for your presence

Yet trapped in misery all I can think about is you

We are both surrounded and captured

But I am the only one who can be set free

Chained around my neck, I’m could be slaughtered

But the thought of you in pain, makes me want to suffer

I’m praying on a miracle, an angel or demon to unleash my bonds

Or I may rip them apart when I’ve had enough

I’m coming for you, mylimasis

Please hold on to your heartbeat

~ _Hannibal Lecter_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way to the end (hopefully heuhue) and once again pop down to the comments to give suggestions?improvement advice, (lol) and leave a kudo if you enjoyed this poem(s) haha/// if you liked it please tell me I have a lot more of these Hannibal themed ones and im excited to share owo yay okay. :)


End file.
